Freak!
by Usearki
Summary: Usagi is sick of Mamoru calling the Starlights freaks. What can she and Luna do about it? One shot.


Disclaimer. I don't own Sailor Moon. I wish I did! I'd make more!  
  
This is a one shot fic. It was something I had to get out. Maybe I'll put it in another fic sometime, but for now it's a stand alone.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Usagi sat quietly listening to Mamoru go on. She was getting sick of hearing it and wished that there were some way to change his mind.  
  
"Those Starlight Senshi were real freaks," he was saying, "I mean what kind of sad act changes sex when they henshin?" He didn't see the sad look Usagi was giving him.  
  
"But Mamo-chan," she said for what seemed like the ten thousandth time, "If the Starlights hadn't been here then Galaxia would have won."  
  
"Well, I'm grateful for that I suppose," he said without much sincerity, "but that doesn't change the fact that they were the freakiest thing I've seen for a long time."  
  
Usagi had heard enough for one day. It seemed that all Mamoru could do was call the Starlights names and they weren't even here to defend themselves. She got up. "I'm going home Mamo-chan," she said without much feeling, "I have homework to do." Without another word she walked out.  
  
Mamoru watched the door close without moving. She had been so distant since the Starlights had left with their princess for their home planet. Maybe continually laughing about them being freaks wasn't the best way to get her to forget about them, but they WERE freaks. He had no idea what had happened between his Usako and that Seiya, and the rest of the Senshi were very close lipped about it. Even the outers wouldn't tell him anything.  
  
He sat back smugly. After all, he had no reason to worry. It was destiny that they were to be together. He put it out of his mind and went back to his books.  
  
**  
  
Usagi walked into her room and flopped down onto the bed. She looked sad. Luna jumped up next to her and stared at Usagi enquiringly.  
  
"Do you miss the Starlights?" Usagi asked without warning.  
  
Luna was slightly shocked, but recovered quickly. "Yes, I miss them."  
  
"I wonder what they are doing now? Do they ever think about us?"  
  
"Usagi, I'm sure that they think about us every so often. They must be busy rebuilding their planet."  
  
"Do you think that they're freaks?" she asked so quietly that Luna almost missed it.  
  
"No, I don't. What's brought this on?" Luna was worried.  
  
"Mamo-chan, that's what," Usagi said, "He's always calling them freaks."  
  
Luna thought for a moment. Usagi was right. It was probably just jealousy on Mamoru's part, but he always referred to the Starlight Senshi as Freaks. She remembered that as soon as they had left, the first thing that Mamoru had said was 'Well that's the freaks gone.' He had been oblivious to all the filthy looks that the Senshi had given him. Even Haruka had been disgusted.  
  
"Usagi, if anything, amongst all the Senshi Mamoru is the freak. He is the only male."  
  
Usagi sat up. "So if Mamoru was female he would be Sailor Earth?"  
  
"Yes, he would. But he would be called Sailor Terra." Luna was shocked and wondered where this was going.  
  
"Do you have a Henshin wand for Sailor Terra?" asked Usagi with a new gleam in her eye.  
  
Luna nodded and did her trademark backflip, which produced a Star wand.  
  
Usagi looked at it with interest. It was just like the Senshi's second-generation star wands, but the gem that held the earth symbol was a deep reddish brown. "Why is it a star wand, Luna?" she asked.  
  
"The Star wands were given to the inner Senshi by Artemis and myself. They became Crystal Senshi without our help." Luna had to ask, "What do you have in mind for this wand, Usagi?"  
  
"I don't know if this will work," said Usagi, "but I want to shut Mamo-chan up about the "freaks" once and for all."  
  
"I get where you're going," said Luna, "and there's no guarantee it will work, but there is only one way to find out."  
  
"Come on then Luna, let's go!" Usagi picked up the henshin wand and the black cat and walked out.  
  
**  
  
Mamoru looked up from his books as there was a knock on the door. He answered it to find Usagi stood there with Luna on her shoulder.  
  
"Hi, Mamo-chan!" Usagi said brightly.  
  
"Usako, Luna," he acknowledged, "What brings you back here so soon?"  
  
"Luna discovered something that belongs with the protector of Earth. It will make your attacks more powerful," said Usagi nonchalantly, "After all, the roses can be a bit lame."  
  
Mamoru nodded, and looked at Luna, "What is it Luna?" he said eagerly.  
  
Luna frowned. Mamoru was hungry for more power eh? "Give it to him Usagi," she instructed. Usagi handed the Henshin wand to Mamoru.  
  
"How is this going to help me?" he asked.  
  
"It's simple Mamoru," Luna said, "just hold out the wand and repeat after me…" Mamoru nodded.  
  
"Terra Star Power," Luna began.  
  
"Terra Star Power," repeated Mamoru. He could feel it building.  
  
"Make Up!"  
  
"Make Up!… Wha?" Mamoru registered what he had just said as he rose into the air and was surrounded by ribbons. He also felt himself changing, but at that moment he wasn't sure how.  
  
When the transformation ended he saw Luna hold out her paw and Usagi put her hand on it in an imitation of a high five. They were both giggling.  
  
"What's so funny?" he demanded, then stopped short. His voice was different. He registered that Usagi was pointing him in the direction of the full-length mirror. What he saw there left him shocked to his very core.  
  
Facing him in the mirror was a female sailor Senshi. Her Fuku was the same as the other Senshi's, but her bows and skirt were a deep reddish brown. She had knee high boots that were also a deep reddish brown. The trim of the boots and gloves, the gem in her tiara and the stone in the centre of her chest bow were a deep forest green.  
  
"What have you done to me," she demanded angrily.  
  
"Simple Mamo-chan," said Usagi scathingly, "Both myself and Luna were sick of hearing the Starlights referred to as freaks. We figured that it was likely that you would transform into a female Sailor Terra, but knew you wouldn't be willing to try it out. So I used your love of power to trick you, after all, that's got to be the only reason you stay with me isn't it? Power?"  
  
"What?" Mamoru was too stunned to take it all in. She fell to her knees, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Well, now you have your own power," Usagi laughed as she turned to leave. Luna was doing her best not to fall off Usagi's shoulder, she was laughing that much. It was good to see the pompous Mamoru taken down a few pegs!  
  
Usagi turned as she reached the door. She said one thing to the crumpled mess that was Sailor Terra.  
  
"Sayonara, Freak!"  
  
**  
  
What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me!  
  
I'll try to do some more work on my "Forgotten Senshi" fic soon. Damned writer's block.  
  
Atom XX 


End file.
